


Counting down the seconds

by blanketfortchronicles



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, New Years Eve, Writes fanfic on way to party ......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketfortchronicles/pseuds/blanketfortchronicles
Summary: Bechloe NYE one-shot





	

_"59, 58,"_

Chloe's standing in front of Beca, god knows how many shots in, and less than a foot away. Beca has this look in her eyes of complete question, and Chloe realises that _holy shit_. This is it.

She can hear the mass shouting of counting down the last minute of the year. She can see the flashing of bright lights and colours.

It's deafening. It's blinding.

But it all goes quiet.

She can't hear the screaming, she can't see the lights.

She's frozen, eyes locked on Beca Mitchell.

She's wondering how they got here.

 

* * *

 

_"57, 56,"_

 

It's five AM and Chloe can't sleep. Not because she's excited it's New Years Eve or anything - she just can't sleep.

This New Years Eve isn't supposed to be anything spectacular anyways. Just the same old, same old. Except this year is somehow different and almost bound to be boring, because all of the Bellas (save for her and Beca) are still gone on Winter break.

Though she thinks anything may be better than repeating that moment of subtle gagging when the clock struck midnight last year.

Watching Beca Mitchell ring in the new year by kissing that treblemaker was like sipping warm beer.

And they weren't even together then. And she's also 99% sure she wasn't supposed to see it either.

Thank god they turned out to be merely a summer fling. Chloe's not sure she could handle looking at that stupid boyish grin kissing Beca on the regular.

Not that Jesse isn't a nice guy – he totally is – but like, that whole 'they're a good person' thing sort of fades to the background when they're kissing the person you want to be kissing.

So at least she doesn't have to watch that again. Instead she'll ... watch Beca kiss some other a Capella nerd this year? _Crap_.

Chloe groans, throwing her face into her pillow. She decides she's probably not getting anymore sleep though, and fishes through the sheets for her phone instead.

 

* * *

 

_"47, 46, 45, 44,"_

 

She doesn't bother knocking on Beca's door. It's too early in the morning and she's not going to answer anyways. She lets herself in, suddenly unsure of her approach as she looks at the figure cuddled up in crumpled sheets.

She could poke at Beca's side.

She could call out her name.

She could crawl into her bed and snuggle in.

She could exit the door and try actually knocking.

She could spend too much time contemplating the best approach and accidentally stand over Beca creepily so she nearly leaps out of bed when she cracks an eyelid, no doubt due to the fact she felt eyes on her.

" _DUDE!_ What the FUCK?"

_Oops._

She tries to recover with her best Chloe Beale smile.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"The sun is not up. Get out." Beca doesn't miss a beat.

"But Bec," Chloe whines, "I couldn't sleep so-"

"Then get in the bed. But don't stand over me like a total creep-o."

"I wasn't— Beca Mitchell, did you just invite me into your bed?" Chloe says with a flirtatious grin making its way across her face.

Beca groans, rolling over and mumbling to Chloe that it's too early for this. She can try again in approximately six hours.

"But we'll be in a different state by then!"

Chloe's makes her way into Beca's tiny bed, wrapping an arm from her front to her back.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asks, still very much half asleep.

"I've decided we're not spending New Year's Eve at the treblemakers' tonight."

"Cool, can we talk about this later?"

"Bec!" Chloe says, a little exasperated now, "I told you, we'll be in a different state later. You need to wake up so we can go now."

Beca rolls over, properly facing Chloe for the first time since the start of their conversation. She blinks in rapid succession at the sudden closeness of bright blue eyes. Chloe can tell by the look on her face that how anyone can be this much of a morning person is beside her.

"Chlo. Is this another one of your new life plans? Because I swear to God I will listen and support whatever it is, when it is not," she glances at the clock on the wall, " _six thirty_ in the morning." Beca closes her eyes again, not bothering to turn away. Her peaceful slumber lasts about another fifteen seconds before Chloe pulls a feather out of the down comforter slumped over Beca and brushes it against the tip of her nose. It crinkles and Beca makes a noise of disapproval. Chloe moves the the feather across her cheek and down to the crook of her neck where Beca has to hold back a tickled smile.

"Open your eyes or I'll pull out the big guns, Mitchell."

The brunette's eyes pop open because there is no way in hell she's risking an actual tickle session from Chloe Beale. Last time that happened there was a weird mix of 'I'm going to punch you if you don't stop right now' and an earth shattering amount of sexual tension.

Again, six AM is not the time for either of those.

"Let's hear it, Beale."

 

* * *

 

_"39, 38, 37,"_

 

"What do you _mean_ you think Spiderman is a better ride than the Hulk?" Chloe bursts, hands flying off the steering wheel, turning her face towards Beca.

"Two hands on the wheel, Beale!"

"It's probably because you aren't even tall enough to ride Hulk, Bec."

"You are literally two inches taller than me with heels on."

"Aww, little Becs is defensive over her size." Beca huffs at her before Chloe continues, "It's okay Bec, where you lack size in height you make up for it in other places."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's pull over and you can find out."

Beca's cheeks turn a nice shade of scarlet as Chloe's wink sets in. She groans. "Oh my god. You are so weird. Just get us to Orlando safely, please."

 

* * *

 

_"34, 33, 32,"_

 

"Chloe, no, no, NO!" Beca's hand shoots for Chloe's, capturing it an uncomfortable hold as the giant spiders propel from the ceiling in front of their coaster cart. "No fucking wonder Ron's boggart was a spider. Jesus!"

Chloe's pretty sure Beca's eyes are clamped shut for the remainder of the ride until she hears the cheering of Gryffindor's and Dumbledore welcoming them back from their heroic journey. Even then, she wonders how truly grounded Beca is at the moment because as their cart slides back at it's starting point and the latches click, Beca has a death grip on her hand.

"Bec."

"Yeah?"

"You gotta let go of my hand if we're going to get off the ride."

"Oh. Yeah, obviously."

Chloe unclasps their hands just long enough for both of them to depart from the cart in time, before slipping her back into Beca's, who, to her pleasant surprise, makes no fuss, or even mention of the gesture. She just loosely holds back as she leads them towards the exit.

Chloe's not sure if the flipping in her stomach is a happy one as a result of the lack of protest on Beca's part, or a nervous flutter at the fact she wants it to mean something more than it probably does.

 

* * *

 

 _"28, 27,"_  

 

Chloe's sitting across the two top, perched upon a bar stool, listening to Beca ramble on about something to do with music and mixing. It's not that she doesn't care what she's saying, it's that she just really doesn't know what up beats and down beats or whatever the hell shes talking about are. And yet she sits there, equally enthralled, simply just by the passion in Beca's speech.

"-and I just really can't get the two to — what?"

Beca's flow of words has been interrupted and she's looking at Chloe with a curious expression on her face. It's takes Chloe a second to pull herself out of her Beca pining thoughts to realise she's supposed o be responding.

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at?"

"I - uh," Chloe sputters her words, which is terribly unlike her, but she's not sure how to respond. "Oh, um, the waitress! She caught my eye."

Beca turns her head, looking expectantly.

"She just went around the corner."

"Oh." Beca says, a little too flatly. "Did you want to get dessert?"

Chloe takes the moment of innocence to recover.

"Only if it involves you out of that shirt."

Beca doesn't blush this time. She can't, her cheeks have already been tinged pink from the two 'five o'clock somewhere's' she's downed. Chloe expects that she is though, somewhere under that glare.

"Still too early."

 

* * *

 

_"16, 15, 14,"_

 

Chloe's scanning the crowd for Beca's face, she left fifteen minutes ago with the intention to continue the supply of tequila shots, but has yet to return.

Finally, her eyes land on Beca. She's being chatted up by some tool and Chloe can't tell if her face is giving off a look a amusement or discomfort.

Either way, Chloe feels a coil in her stomach she doesn't like. It's not like Beca is hers, Beca can flirt, or not flirt, with anyone she likes. Even still, there's a tint of green fighting to stay in her brain.

Then Beca's eyes land on her and she gives an awkward smile that is begging Chloe to come save her from that interaction.

Chloe comes in mid sentence as she makes her way over.

"-at midnight?" the douche canoe of a dude is asking.

"I'm not too worried, actually. Think I've got it all settled."

Chloe comes up behind Beca, wrapping an arm around her waist. The guy looks at her, and then back at Beca.

" _Oh!_ " He says, "sorry."

And then he walks away, leaving Chloe a little confused as to what just happened.

They down their shots and she pulls Beca onto the dance floor.

A drunken Beca dances back with ease, meeting Chloe's every move, and even pulling out a few of her own.

"So what did that dude want?"

"Chad? Oh, he wanted to know if I needed a worthy volunteer of a man to kiss me at midnight."

"And?"

Beca stops dancing and looks up at Chloe. She takes a sip of her drink. "It's too early in the night to think about that."

Chloe scrunches her face, but then Beca's dancing again and she's not sure what to say.

Because she realises Beca's been saying that a lot today. But previously all in regards to Chloe's fake – or not – advancements. To hear her make the same remark in a context that doesn't explicitly involve her ... makes her stomach do a flip again. Because what if ... no. Beca definitely hasn't been meaning that it is quite literally too early all day and night because she plans to kiss _her_ at the stroke of midnight.

No, that's – that's impossible. That's like, crazy talk. Right?

Oh god.

She pushes it out of her mind, because there's at least an hour left before she needs to sweat it.

 

* * *

 

_"10, 9, 8,"_

 

 _Hooooly shit._ Times up, Beale.

Beca there's like 7 seconds left to process the fact that Beca Mitchell is looking at her like she wants her to kiss her.

 

_"6, 5,"_

 

Why is she freaking out right now? Why is she reacting in a way like she guesses Beca would be in a reverse situation? It's just a kiss. It's just tradition. She's here and Beca's here and _oh my god is did she just not so subtly wet her lips?_

Can she, Chloe, wait a whole five more seconds?!

She watches Beca's mouth move, counting down the seconds to the new year "four, thr-"

And then it's most like a squeak than the remainder of the number three because Chloe 100% jumped the gun and has her lips on Beca's. She stays there, kissing Beca with everything she has, until she hears fireworks and fade out of mass screaming of 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' around her.

She pulls back, taking in a flush cheeked Beca, donning a dumb smile that quickly turns to a scowl.

"What?" Chloe asks, suddenly alarmed.

"You had three seconds left. _Three!_ And I swear to god if you say-"

"I couldn't wait a second longer."

"You ruined it!" Beca yells.

Chloe laughs, ignoring Beca's protests and pulling her back it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, nerds. May 2017 bless us with canon bechloe.


End file.
